To Love an Idol
by sn1ck3rd00l3
Summary: Akira is in love with Minoru. Three parts. I don't own Lucky Star or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone seems to be homo in the _Lucky Star_ stories so I figured "Hey somebody has got to be straight" so I decided to write an Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi love story. Note: Akira mentions Minoru has beautiful eyes. I know he doesn't _exactly_ have eyes but work with me. ( Please tell me if you like it or help me make it better)**

To Love an Idol

" Over already?" Akira said as the Lucky Channel theme played in the background.

"Bye-bee!" she and Minoru said excitedly at the same time.

" And CUT! That's a wrap!" yelled the director. " That was great! Alright you all can go home now. See ya" He said walking out.

" Minoru?" Akira whispered sweetly.

" Yes, Akira-sama?"

" YOU TOTALLY MESSED UP MY SHOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY AN IDOL WORKING WITH A FAILURE LIKE YOU?" she said fuming.

Minoru got down on his knees " I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" he cried. " Please forgive me!"

" Fine, but I'm going to have to show you how to do it right."

" Of course! When and where would Akira-sama like to show me?"

" Tomorrow we go to lunch and I'll show you. Meet me at the buffet at 1."

" YES! I will be there!" He said as he turned to go home. " Thank you!"

Akira smiled. Her plan had worked. She had got a date with Minoru without him even knowing it! That way she wouldn't have to be nervous. She walked to the door of the studio. She picked up her bag, put on her wig, sunglasses, and hat (don't want to be followed around by adoring fans). She walked out the door and to the bus stop. The big clunking vehicle came in about 5 minutes, and slowed to a big noisy stop. Akira climbed on, as the bus jerked into motion again. She sat in between to very large people because it was the only seat available, but she didn't care, she had a date with Minoru.

_What am I going to wear?_ She thought. _It has to be something that shows of my figure. Minoru won't be able to resist me!_ Then it hit her. _What if he doesn't love me back? What if he actually hates me for being so mean to him? Gosh, I shouldn't have thrown that ashtray at him._

The person next to her, who was asleep, leaned over, and nearly suffocated Akira. " GET OFF OF ME YOU OVERWEIGHT FREAK!" she screamed. The person awoke. She didn't seem to notice the girl with a big yellow wig and blue hat hanging half off her head screaming at her. She got up, her butt smacking Akira's wig and hat all the way off, and walked of the bus. Akira sat the boiling. At least there was more room.

It was the next day, 12:30. Akira was ripping clothes out of her closet and piling pound after pound of make up on her face. She couldn't find her yellow shirt, the only one that made it look like she had a figure. She ran to the laundry room and ripped open the dryer. There it was. She grabbed it leaving the dryer open and clothes hanging out. She ran to the bathroom, glad her parents had went on a trip for the weekend and she could make her maid clean this up later. She put on her shirt and shoved toilet tissue into her bra. She yanked her pink hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror satisfied. She didn't care about her sunglasses and wig. It was a short walk to the buffet, and if she saw any fans, she'd yell at them.

At the buffet, she saw Minoru sitting at small table in a corner, frowning. He was to busy worrying he was going to be injured to notice Akira pulling out a chair and sitting.

" Hello Minoru." Akira said failing in trying to sound flirty.

" A-Akira-sama! I-"

" You know what?"

" Um, no what?"

" Lets skip the idol lesson and just enjoy a nice lunch."

" Uh, alright."

They went to go get their food. Akira came back with enough food for 2 body builders to eat, while Minoru had a small amount of sushi. She began stuffing her face.

" So," She said attempting to sound flirty again. " How have you been?"

" F-fine" Minoru stuttered as he wiped the food that was flying from Akira's mouth off his face.

" Is there a problem?"

" Oh no, Akira-sama!"

" Then why do you seem so nervous?" she said leaning closer to him.

" W-What?"

She sighed. Her plate was empty, while he had barely eaten, considering the fact they hadn't been there together 5 minutes yet.

" I love you." She whispered.

Minoru began to laugh.

" Akira-sama! How funny! So you want me to try and make Lucky Channel more funny?"

" What? No stupid! I love you. You and your beautiful eyes and your stupid jokes!"

Minoru laughed even harder. Akira stood up, knocking over her chair and pushed the plates of the table. She took large a step and stood in front of him. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

" Wow." He said looking surprised, as she let go of his face. " This great acting is why Akira-sama is an idol!"

She froze.

"Yes! And you must learn to be like me!" she said as her heart crumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sebastian!" Konata called. Minoru ignored her, collecting the homework from everyone but her and Tsukasa. He began walking up to the teacher.

" Sebastian!" Konata said suddenly appearing behind him, Tsukasa behind her giggling. He grabbed the homework out of Konata's small hand as he turned his eyes landed on Tsukasa. He never realized how cute her giggle was, how adorable he short purple hair in a bow looked, and what pretty eyes she had.

"Shiraishi!" Kuroi-sensei exclaimed. " Do you have the homework?"

" Uh, Yes! Yes! Sorry it took so long." He sat the homework on the desk. Kuroi sighed.

Minoru turned to walk back, but stopped to see Tsukasa standing in front of him. "Sorry," she said sweetly " I have to ask Kuroi-sensei a question."

" O-of course" he stuttered. He continued to stand there stupidly.

" Um, excuse me?" Tsukasa said wondering why he was staring at her like a third eye had just appeared on her forehead. Minoru looked her up and down. He loved how adorable the uniform made her look.

" Shiraishi go sit down!" Kuroi shouted.

" Oh! Um, sorry!" he ran to his desk. Tsukasa proceeded to ask her question. He stared at her. As she turned around to go back, she noticed. She waved at him and smiled wondering why he was staring at her again.

" CUT!" the director yelled. "Minoru! What are you doing?"

" Uh, I'm sorry."

After the filming of _Lucky Star_ Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki decided to go out too the karaoke bar, where Minoru just happens to have a part time job. The girls ordered drinks, and were not surprised to see Minoru bring them, as he was the one that usually did. However, Minoru was devastated. He couldn't let that pretty purple haired angel see him in his ugly little uniform! Once again he stood there like an idiot, staring at Tsukasa.

" Um, we have our drinks. You can leave now." Kagami said.

" What?" Minoru said to busy staring to pay attention.

" Don't you have other orders you have to fill?" she questioned.

" What?" he repeated stupidly. " Oh, oh yes. Bye." He walked out of the door. He heard them giggling inside.

Walking down the hallway, Minoru decided he would ask Tsukasa to lunch at the buffet. He was sure that with how sweet she was, she wouldn't say no, and would see what a great guy he was. She would definitely fall in love with him.

" Why was he staring at you?" Kagami wondered out loud.

" I really wouldn't know." Tsukasa said shrugging.

" He's in love with you!" shouted Konata.

" EW!" Kagami and Konata said at the same time, and burst into laughter. Miyuki sighed.

" Well, with his nervousness and the fact that he was staring longingly, it might be an actual possibility." She said.

" Yuki-chan is right!" Konata said, " Besides, they would make a cute couple!"

" Um, maybe not." Tsukasa whispered.

" Why not? You guys would be adorable together!" Konata laughed.

Tsukasa made a face of disgust.

"Um, Tsukasa?" Minoru asked after that days filming of _Lucky Star_.

" Yes?" Tsukasa.

" Would you like to go to the buffet with me for lunch tomorrow at 1?" he said nervously.

" Um sorry but I promised my sister we would go out for ice cream." She lied.

" Oh, okay." He whispered. " Maybe some other time."

Akira walked into the studio, ready for the filming of _Lucky Channel_ and saw him talking to Tsukasa.

" Shiraishi!" she screamed.

He sighed. "Coming Akira-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Akira sighed. She was home alone again, sitting on her bed, her parents on another trip. She had never realized how lonely she got when they were away, which was quite often. She was to busy fuming over something unimportant to notice. She looked around her mess of a room. It was quite depressing. Because it was the maid's day off it would remain depressing. _If only I weren't such a slob_ Akira thought.

Her thoughts slowly wondered to the buffet, and the last time she had been there. The more she replayed it in her mind, the more depressed she felt. _I'll give up,_ she decided, _I'm too good for him anyways_ she tried to convince herself. She soon fell asleep.

She was dreaming. She wished it was real, but it was just a dream. It was Minoru and she, alone, in a room she had never seen before. It was quiet. He was smiling at her. She absolutely loved his smile. He reached out and stroked her cheek. Normally she would yell at him, about how she was and idol and he didn't deserve to even look at her, but it was okay this time. His hands were soft and warm. She could feel his other arm around her waist, puling her closer and closer until she was pressed against him, her face inches from his. " I love you." He whispered, and he pulled her into a warm soft kiss. She could feel both arms around her now, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Then something was shaking her.

"Akira wake up!" she heard. But she couldn't wake up, not now. Not when she had the most beautiful creature kissing and holding her.

She woke up on the floor. It was her maid telling her to wake up. " You have to go and do that _Lucky Channel_ thing remember?"

Akira sighed as she got up. So much more could've happened in that dream but she couldn't bring herself to try and picture it. If she did her face would be red for years to come. But on her way to the studio, the thought slowly crept into her head and she could not help to go along with it. The pictures in her mind were so vivid and wonderful she didn't even notice when she got up at her stop and walked into the studio. She had no idea that she greeted everybody sweetly and left them baffled at why she had not screamed her head off at them for no apparent reason. She even went through the filming in a daze and the show was actually quiet and relaxed for once, but, Tsukasa showed up at the end of the filming looking for Minoru and that daze was turned into fiery anger.

She saw her talking to him twirling her fingers in her hair, him smiling nervously. It made her want to puke. _How dare she ruin my dream. He is MINE!_ She thought angrily. She stomped over to them pushing any and everyone in her way to the ground.

"SHIRAISHI!" she shouted, growling.

Minoru saw her and turned pale. Tsukasa smiled. " See you tomorrow then." She said sweetly walking swiftly to and out of the door.

" Y-yes Akira-sama?"

" What were you talking to her about?" she said sweetly.

" Um, well we were going to lunch tomorrow."

" Oh? Where?" she said with a plan hatching in her mind.

" Th-the, uh, the buffet." He scared to death.

" What time?" she said a little roughly.

" 1:30."

" Ok then. Good bye." She said smiling.

She had it all planned out. She would show up, make Tsukasa look bad, and have Minoru fall for her! It was perfect. Full proof. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Unlike Akira had expected something went wrong. She had decided to take a nap before going to ruin Tsukasa, and woke up at 2:00. She rushed out of the house wearing clothes she had found under her bed and ran to the buffet. Outside, in the parking lot, she saw Minoru kiss Tsukasa, and wave goodbye as he got on his bike.

She had failed. Minoru would never be hers.


End file.
